


Until she couldn't

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Nejiten.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: She missed him.until she couldn't





	Until she couldn't

Tenten hated Neji Hyuga. She hated him because she couldn't miss him anymore, it hurt to much. He had chose his duty bestowed, no not bestowed but forced on him upon his birth over her. When he protected Hinata with his body, with his life. The kunoichi had spent weeks crying over the fallen warriors. Her body refused to cry anymore instead turning the pain she felt into rage. Rage that led her to his grave where she yelled and screamed at him.

"Why did you leave me here!" 

"I hate you for dying!" 

"I don't miss you anymore!" 

To some she probably looked crazy but she just didn't have it in her to care. Even if he was six feet under he deserved every bit of grief she was giving him. How dare he leave her. They could of been something, she felt it. When their touches sometimes were more unnecessary than usual. Or when their eye contact didn't break until somebody cracked a smile, leading them both to blush. They had almost kissed, his justus backed the brunette up against a tree. It was a simple move he used in practice more than once. But then his body moved closer than needed towards her. It was like the Hyuga had been on autopilot. Their lips were barely a hairsbreath away but then Tenten freaked, and used the closeness to dislodge Neji with her legs and send him flying to the ground. 

"Keep your guard up." She had told him with a smirk. Before offering her hand to help him up. For a moment his eyes had clouded with an unreadable expression. But then it was gone and he accepted her hand with a smirk to match her own. "Thanks for the reminder Tenten."

Somewhere between yells she had ended up on her knees. No longer having the strength to stand. The rage was gone just like her tears. What was left? What was she supposed to do now? Deep inside she knew the answer, selfish as she might be, as she wished Neji had been during battle. He just wasn't the type, he'd want her to move on. Not to ponder over him, it was so clear if felt as if he was saying those words to her himself. 

Move one. Fine game on Neji Hyuga game on. She'd move on, she wouldn't let this hold her back anymore but she'd never forget his name, never forget him.


End file.
